Computing devices may have one or more user input devices that allow a user to provide inputs to the computing device. Example user input devices include, but are not limited to, keyboards, mice, trackpads, touchpads, touch displays, microphones, touch screens, etc. Example computing devices include, but are not limited to, portable computers, laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, media players, game players, mobile phones, etc.), desktop computers, etc.